evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Teenagers (TV series)
Teenagers is an American adult animated television series created by James Sharp and D.A. Nichols and it is a franchise of the Teenagers and it was produced by 20th Century Fox Television, and Naughty Bear Animation. The Show Is Aired On FOX. 16 seasons and it premiered on June 1994. Characters * Sean Astin as CJ * Rachel Dratch as Lilly Crumpington * Julia McIlvaine as Deniz * Rob Huebel as Billy and Pip * Paget Brewster as Madison and Julie Sanchez * Frank Welker as Plaqueo the Dog and Eddie Gourming * Seth MacFarlane as Terrance * Jennifer Hale as CJ's mother and Lucy McLaine * Tara Strong as Esma, Deniz's Mother * Grey DeLisle as Sofia * Allison Janney as Catherine, a crazy woman * Mark Hamill as Brandon and Derpy the Clown * Tom Kenny as Dave Bernard and Christopher * Kevin Michael Richardson as Albert, the comic man and Police Officer * John DiMaggio as Coach Terence and Jimmy Wexvainques * Peter Serafinowicz as Sir William Morgan * Hulk Hogan as Himself * James Earl Jones as Gerald * Stephen Root as Uncle Wammy * Estelle Harris as Derpy's mother * Jay Leno as Himself * Nathan Fillion as George * Kristen Schaal as Mary White * Stephen Fry as Sir Todd McWire * Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Himself * Chris Parnell as Artun, Deniz's Father, Society Office Guy and Officer McFern * David Krumholtz as Baxter * Nick Kroll as Randy Guard * Gary Anthony Williams as Battle Fear Sam and Dylan McCarthy * Yvette Nicole Brown as Grandma Dillon * Nicole Sullivan as Radio Lady * George Takei as Tatsudo Awaki * Fred Armisen as Majestry Maxwell * Joel McHale as Jeffrey Gold * Conan O'Brien as Himself * Patrick Stewart as Jonathan Goldstein * Stephen Colbert as Himself * Rainn Wilson as Adam, the owner of Building Robots * Lance Reddick as Alexander Morris * Ed Helms as John Jacobs * John Krasinski as Harry Hogage * French Stewart as Raphael Connelly * Don Cheadle as Sheldon * Holland Taylor as Madeline Vendelle * Toby Huss as Ice Cream Man * T.J. Miller as Danny Warren * Paul F. Tompkins as Bucky Bax * Bryan Cranston as Serge Andrew * Andy Samberg as Julius * Judy Greer as Linda and Jessica Martin * Lena Headey as Lindsey DaFonda * Diane Delano as Sarah * Billy West as Fabian * Jess Harnell as Cooper, a school principal * Rob Corddry as Rufus * Carlos Alazraqui as Drake File * Craig Robinson as Mr. Robinson * John Roberts as Margit Crumpington, Lilly's mother * Mike Henry as Hilbert Crumpington, Lilly's father * Jane Lynch as Jennifer * Laura Bailey as Jackie McLaine * Julianne Nicholson as Casandra Devoine * H. Jon Benjamin as Safety Guard * Maurice LaMarche as Zookeeper Guy and Soldier Guy * Charlie Schlatter as Lex * Dave Wasson as Mr. Dambo * J.K. Simmons as CEO of the Happyville California High School * Jim Cummings as Louis * Seth Green as Rufus * Richard Ayoade as Louie * Cristina Vee as Jamie Johnson *Mala Miles as Josh, Raymond, Rathorned * Andy Richter as Alexander Onward * Omid Abtahi as Mahuri Oranam * Marieve Herington as Rosie Johnson * Patton Oswalt as Vincent * Brian Posehn as Wilbur * Jason Alexander as Adam * Fred Tatasciore as Old Man Sherman * Charlie Sheen as DVD store manager * Dee Bradley Baker as Charles Buckey * Phil LaMarr as News Report Guy * Wallace Shawn as the Principal Voice actors Main article: List of Teenagers cast members and List of Teenagers guest stars In addition to the main cast, Jim Cummings voiced Louis and Phil LaMarr voiced several supporting and minor characters. Like The Simpsons,'' Family Guy'','' South Park'' and Futurama, many episodes of Teenagers feature guest voices from a wide range of professions, including actors, entertainers, comedians, bands, musicians, and scientists. Many guest-stars voiced supporting characters, although many voiced themselves. Recurring guest stars include Carlos Alazraqui, Billy West, Mark Hamill, Laura Silverman, Sarah Silverman, Chris Parnell, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, James Earl Jones, Maurice LaMarche, Allison Janney, Charlie Sheen, Rob Corddry, Eric Andre, Conan O'Brien, Stephen Colbert, Jay Leno, Judy Greer, George Takei, Phil LaMarr, Bryan Cranston, Patton Oswalt, Paul F. Tompkins, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Dee Bradley Baker, Jason Alexander, French Stewart, Patrick Stewart, Pharrell Williams, Snoop Dogg, Erinn Hayes, Scott Aukerman and Lena Headey. Other current additional voices also include Grey DeLisle, John DiMaggio, Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche, Tara Strong, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Fred Tatasciore. Category:EvanRocks Wiki